prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Jikochuu
(known as Distains in the dub Glitter Force Doki Doki) are the main monsters of ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure'' that are created by capturing the Psyches of people that have thought of doing something selfish. The Selfish Trio can turn a person's Psyche black with selfishness if the person thinks even just one selfish or evil thought, while Regina can turn anyone into a Jikochuu even without any selfish thoughts. They can be defeated with Pretty Cure's basic purification attacks. Unlike other monsters, Jikochuus are not made with an object. When the Psyche is captured, it grows bat wings. The villain then allows the black Psyche to expand 3 times before it explodes and the Jikochuu appears. When the Psyche is taken from the victim, there is a black hole shaped like a heart in his/her chest. In episode 27, it was shown that Selfish Deputies (in this case Leva and Gula) can combine their powers and summon a combination Jikochuu which has two times the size and five times the power of a normal Jikochuu. It is not known yet whether the Selfish Trio can also use this technique or not. In episode 32, after Bel gave Ira and Marmo a Blood Rings from the deputies' Janergy it made the Jikochuus more powerful. The Jikochuu had red eyes and two black hearts from their body. The Jikochuus are voiced by . Appearance Almost all Jikochuus have same adornments. They have yellow eyes with a black iris, a black heart with grey outlines and dark bat wings, and sometimes they have batwings somewhere on their body. Jikochuus are the kind of monster that is born from selfish thoughts. (Example: Cut-in-line in Japanese is "横入り" which is crab.) The color of the Jikochuus body depends on who made them. When most of them are defeated, they turn black, their eyes are pupil-less and pink heart-like as they say "Love!" three times, but in Glitter Force Doki Doki they say something nice about themselves then they disappear and the purified Psyche flies back to its original owner, and the hole in his/her chest disappears. List of Jikochuu Trivia *The name of Jikochuu comes from "Egocentrism" in Japanese (Jikochūshin). *Like the Desertrians from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Jikochuu are created from peoples' hearts (in this case, though, they're called Psyches) and speak the person's thought. However, the Jikochuu feed off of greed and passion while the Desertrians feed off of envy and low self-esteem. Also, when the target for a Desertrain has her or his heart taken, the body is put in a glass ball, while Jikochuu targets just collapses and have a black heart mark. **Desertrians are usually people who were important in the episode while Jikochuu are usually people who aren't important at all (appears only for few seconds). *Jikochuu is the first monster not to be made from an object, followed by Saiark, Zetsuborg and Nottoriga. *Just like Desertrians with dark bracelets and Hyper Akanbes, the villains can transform into Jikochuu to fight the Cures. If the Jikochuu, it will cause pain and anger and absorb life from its user. *Their name in the English dub ''Glitter Force Doki Doki, ''Distain, comes from the English word "disdain", which is defined as "the feeling that someone or something is unworthy of one's consideration or respect".https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/disdain References Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure